Sins and Secrets
by ZombiesXBrainzz
Summary: Sophia continues her journey for survival with the others, but will juicy secrets and lies lead to distrust in the gang? *sequel to Nothing Lasts Forever*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Sophie I love you." I heard the sweetest voice I could ever hear, "I love you too." I replied to the voice. I was back home in my swimming pool with my boyfriend, it all seemed so real, like the zombie apocalypse was just a distant nightmare that I woke up from. My boyfriend was holding my hand and he was laying on the raft next to me, I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him and then it ended. _

I could hear the sound of the wind rushing outside, I was back in the car with the others. My eyes opened and I saw that I was leaning on Nick, I dry heaved and sat up, "That's disgusting." I muttered to myself, luckily the others were asleep, except Coach but I think he was too busy driving to notice, "So, where are we heading?" I asked and leaned forward,

"Hopefully New Orleans." He said, I nodded and leaned back.

The others woke up shortly after and we talked about random things like our lives, but I decided to keep things to myself that is, until... "What about you Sophie?" Ellis asked elbowing my side (because somehow I was chosen to be stuck between Nick and Ellis)

"What about me?" I asked,

"What was your life like before the apocalypse?"

"Yeah Sophia, tell us." Nick raised an eyebrow and winked at me.

I glared at him, "I don't tell people my personal life." I deadpanned,

"You sure? We told everyone else, why can't you?" Nick urged, trying to piss me off even more than he already has,

"Hey look a gas station is just up ahead." I said pointing out a sign on the side of the road,

"Good thing, we're almost out of gas." Coach said and pulled up to a pump, Nick glared at me, probably because I changed the subject.

We got out of the car and stretche our legs, "Nick and Sophia, go inside and check for supplies. Ro and Ellis you watch my back, I'll pump the gas." Coach ordered, great, I'm stuck with my least favorite person on the team.

Inside the store I searched the aisles while Nick looted money from the register, (not like we'll need it.) I walked past the empty freezers before something grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall, "HEL-!" A hand covered my mouth,

"What is your issue?" Nick asked,

"Mmmmmm!" I tried to speak from under his hand,

"Hmm what are you hiding?" He started patting me down like he was a police officer.

I got really pissed off at this, so I kicked him in a place where every guy wants to be kicked, he shrieked and fell to hid knees. I grabbed the front of his shirt and leaned in real close to him, "Touch me again and I will snap you like a pencil. Do I make myself clear?" I growled,

"Crystal." He groaned, I dropped him and walked down another aisle. Down that aisle there was a box of the most delicious food that was like cockroaches when it came to the end of the world. With a smile I secretly packed the box in my bag and walked out.

The others were still trying to get the gas, they were having trouble with the pump, "Need any help?" I asked,

"Yeah, do you know how to siphon gas?" Ellis asked,

"Yeah it's easy." I walked over to the pump. I thought that Ellis was a mechanic, aren't they supposed to know these things? I took the gas pump and put the nozzle to my lips, **_(please do not try this at home, I don't even know if this works in real life, but it's , anything is possible) _**and started sucking for gas, **_(Again, don't try this at home)_**

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ellis asked in amazement, I held up a finger to him to indicate that I was busy.

A few minutes later I got the gas to come out, the taste of gasoline filled my mouth and man was it a terrible taste, "Yeck..." I wiped my tongue then pulled out a piece of gum from my bag, "I learned from a good friend how to do that." I smirked and popped the gum into my mouth. Coach topped off the tank put the nozzle back,

"It's my turn to drive!" Ellis said in excitement and jumped into the drivers seat, I sat in the passenger,

"Come on Nick or we are going to leave you!" I called out. Nick came out of the store, limping a little,

"Are you okay?" Rochelle asked as they climbed into the back of the car,

"Just peachy." He grumbled,

"Alright, next stop, New Orleans!" Ellis exclaimed and sped off.

Needless to say, our next stop wasn't New Orleans

_**let it be known that i am NOT responsible for any actions that are imitated from the characters...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**_*One year before the Infection*_**  
_"Oh man, this is going to be totally awesome!" I exclaimed as I jumped onto the bed in my hotel room. My parents decided to take Darcy and I to Whispering Oaks amusement park for a summer getaway, and they also got us a motel room to ourselves, _

_"Yeah, I love Whispering Oaks, and its a good thing the park is just down the road." Darcy said and turned on the television, _

_"That means we get a bright and early start tomorrow." I beamed with excitement, Darcy laughed and we went on with that night._

***Present***

The car pulled to a stop at the end of what appeared to be a traffic jam, "What the hell is this?" Nick asked,

"Let's check it out." I said and got out of the car. This wasn't a traffic jam, no, this was a freakin massive pileup,

"Sorry guys, unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain't getting through this." Nick said,

"Damn... Wait Ellis, do you-"

"No." He interrupted me,

"Well... I guess this journey continues on foot." I said,

"I hate walking." Nick grumbled, I rolled my eyes and climbed over some cars.

"Hey, Whispering Oaks! Shit I used to go there when I was a kid." Coach smiled (something I haven't seen him do before)

"Oh good, now we can die there as adults." Nick chimed in, Coach's smile faded,

"Way to go Nick." I muttered,

"What?" He asked but I ignored him and hopped onto another car. Ellis was trying to get up on the same car as me,

"Need help?" I asked and held out my hand, he blushed and took it, I pulled him up,

"Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled at him. From where we were standing, you could see miles and miles of abandoned cars,

"These abandoned cars go on for MILES." Nick complained, as always,

"Maybe they left 'em when they got rescued!" Coach replied,

"That's...one theory."

"Come on, lets get off this highway to hell." I said and jumped to another car.

We came to a blockade of buses and stopped, "We have to get around." Ellis said,

"Over there!" I pointed to the left where an opening was. We walked past what looked like a moving truck (not a literal truck that was moving, but you know what I mean) when I heard a girly scream behind me, I turned to see that Nick was pounced by a hunter. Rochelle shot it in the head,

"Thanks Ro." Nick shoved the re-dead hunter body off of him,

"That was the most girly scream I've ever heard." I giggled,

"That wasn't me, it was the hunter!" Nicks face was red,

"Yeah, sure it was." Ellis laughed. Nick grumbled something incoherently and walked off,

"Wrong way Nick, this way." I said,

"Whatever." He turned around.

We walked around the cars and up a hill back to the road, "So we just keep following the road?" I asked,

"Yeah this should take us to the amusement park." Coach said.

I went ahead and cleared the path, not noticing the sound of a shriek, or notice the ball of acid flying at me until it hit my legs and the burning sensation began, "SHIT!" I cried and fell to the ground. The skin was burning off my legs and they were really red, I tried to get to my feet but they were badly burned as well, "GOD DAMMIT! THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" I shouted,

"Come on Sophia, It'll be okay." Ellis flung me over his shoulder so my face was just inches from his,

"Eh... Thanks." I mumbled,

"You gonna make it?" He asked me,

"I don't know, my legs hurt really bad."

"We have to find her some first aid." Coach said,

"Lets hurry." Nick said and walked under an overpass.

"I'm sorry Ellis." I apologized,

"For what?" He asked as he shot at a zombie,

"I feel like I'm slowing you down."

"Nah, actually you're very light so you almost weigh nothing." He smiled,

I blushed, "Thanks."

"Sophie and Ellis sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nick teased,

"If my legs weren't burned to shit I would kick your ass." I growled,

"Don't get so defensive." He smirked, I rolled my eyes,

"Up this hill." Coach directed.

Coach led us to an overpass, "Hey there are weapons on that billboard." I pointed out.

Ellis walked up to it, "It's a hunting rifle..." He looked at me and smiled,

"You're going to make me snipe aren't you?" I asked,

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Rochelle said.

Coach handed me the rifle, "Just clear out the main grounds of that motel, thats where we're heading."

"Alright." Ellis took me over to the railing of the billboard. I sniped all of the zombies that were in our way, "All clear." I said and sat the gun down,

"Down this ladder." Coach said climbing down,

"How is Sophie gonna get down?" Ellis asked, and I was not impressed with their answer.

"Ready down there?" Ellis asked, he was holding me underneath my arms and I was dangling about twenty five feet from the ground!

"Ready!" Coach said holding out his arms,

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." I said,

"I hope he misses and you splat on the ground." Nick mused,

"Not funny Nick!"

"Don't worry Sophie I'll catch you." Coach promised,

"Okay." I closed my eyes,

"Ready, one... Two... Three!" I felt him release my arms and my body free fell. It was kinda fun and kinda scary, the ten seconds where it felt like I was floating, then there was the impact of Coachs arms... Or I hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see Coach,

"I told you I would catch you."

"Thanks." I said. Ellis collected me when he got to the ground, "Never do that again." I said,

"Sorry, but hey, I bet it was fun."

"Okay, I'll admit, it was a little fun."

"Okay, lets check this room." Rochelle said and opened a door in front of us.

Inside was what looked like a breakfast cafe, "Well, I could use some coffee." I joked,

"Hey there's a health pack over here." Rochelle said and picked it up, "Set her on the table Ellis." Ellis did what she told him to. She pulled out some supplies from the kit, things I weren't familiar with,

"Oh, no Rochelle, you don't have to do this now-"

"Yeah, but the faster I do this, the faster your legs will heal." She said pouring some liquid stuff onto a rag, "Okay this might sting a bit." She said, and she lied. I yelled out a whole bunch of obscenities as she covered my legs with that liquid stuff, "Okay, that should help for a while." She said,

"Man, I didn't know you could speak foreign languages." Ellis said,

"Oh... I was speaking German?" I asked, I had a habit of doing that when I'm pissed off,

"That's one more thing we know about her." Nick said. I rolled my eyes as Ellis picked me up again.

We went out into the parking lot where cars were parked, "Shh, you hear that?" Ellis asked, everyone went quiet. The sound of crying filled the air,

"Witch." Nick and I said simultaneously,

"Let's try to sneak past her and NOT disturb her." Coach glared at Nick,

"What?"

"I don't want to be saving your life again that's what." I replied, Nick rolled his eyes and we rolled along. "You know what guys, I think I've been here before." I said, looking around at the familiar surroundings,

"That's great, now point us to the way out, cripple." Nick commented,

"Bite me asshole, you can rot in hell for all I care." I retorted.

As Coach led us toward the pool the crying got louder and more obnoxious than Nicks complaining, "Through here." Coach whispered and went into the pool area. The witch was sitting inside the empty pool, crying her heart (or I guess she doesn't have a heart) out,

"I wonder why witches cry so much." Ellis said,

"Because they probably dealt with Nick and assholes like him before." I replied. Everybody laughed,

"What's so funny?" Nick asked, he must not have heard me,

"Oh nothing." I said, he glared at me again so I glared back.

This time we got around the witch without Nick getting torn to shit, and made our wat up some stairs, "Man I hate motels." Nick stated,

"Hey, at least this one isn't on fire." I replied.

Coach looked around, "Be careful, try not to get pummled or pulled off of here." He said and turned to the right.

We did a good job of that until a charger souunded and It charged right at Rochelle, nailing her against the wall, "Agh! Somebody- AGH!" The charger beat her to the ground, picked her up, and repeated. Ellis grabbed his gun and started shooting at it, as well as the others. Since I couldn't really shoot my bigger weapons yet I pulled out two pistols and shot it.

The charger died and left Rochelle on the ground, "Ro! Are you okay?" Nick asked, rushing to her side,

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and got up, "I hate chargers."

"Don't worry, I do too." I said.

Coach nodded, "This way." He led us to where the floor ended and there was a giant hole in the wall.

Once inside the room, everyone sat down, "What do you have left for food?" Coach asked,

"Let me see." I pulled off my bag. Inside were my stash of special treats that no ine knew about, and a few cans of food, "Well, we have a few fruit cocktails in here but we're almost out." I said, handing a can to everyone, and our makeshift can opener (a sharp stone),

"We might have to save our food... So we eat when we absolutely need to." Rochell suggested, handing the opener to Ellis,

"That's not a bad idea." Nick said and took a sip from his can. Rochelle smiled at Nicks (very very rare) compliment.

After we enjoyed our dinner, or what ever you wanna call it, Ellis picked me back up and we continued our journey. We made it to the top of a staircase, "I hear a jockey around." Ellis said,

"Try not to get back-humped." Nick replied. At the bottom of the stairs we saw the jockey running towards us, Coach took it out in one shot,

"Nice shot." I said,

"Thanks." He went ahead.

"We have to go down this hill." Nick said,

"Wow... That's a steep decline, are you sure this is safe?" I asked, looking down the steep hill,

"It's the only way we can go." Coach replied,

I sighed, "Don't worry Sophie, just hang on tight and everything will be okay." Ellis reassured with a gentle voice,

"Okay." I smiled. Ellis slid down the hill, very fast too I might add, I laughed because it was fun... Until we got to the bottom. The roar of a tank startled all of us,

"Get Sophia to safety." Coach ordered, Ellis nodded and took me behind a rock,

"I know you want to fight but you have to stay here." He said, his voice full of remorse,

"It's okay, go out there and kill a tank." I smiled,

"I don't want to-"

"Do it for me." I put a hand on his cheek, he blushed then nodded and ran off.

I peered over the rock to see what the others were doing, Ellis and Nick were shooting from the front, Coach and Rochelle from behind. I wasn't gonna sit around like a bump on a log, so I pulled out my pistols and started shooting at the tank.

After a few minutes of endless shooting the giant zombie wouldn't die! It charged towards Ellis, "Ellis!" I cried and got to my feet. Pain seared through my body, but I didn't care, I half ran/half limped to Ellis, every step was more painful than the last. Sadly I didn't get to him in time as the tank punched Ellis, sending him flying and hitting a tree. Ellis didn't move when I ran to him, "Ellis!"

"Sophia what are you doing?!" Nick asked,

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" I growled and pulled out my shotgun and started unloading on the tank,

"Yeah, go Sophie." Nick said as I showed the tank no mercy.

My rage overcame me and I lit up a molotov, whipping it at the tanks face, "BURN BITCH! BURN!" I shouted. The tank fell to its knees and died, I was breathing heavily in anger when suddenly I heard a screech. I turned to see a hunter clawing at Ellis, "I'll kill you!" I shot it dead,

"Sophia... Are you okay?" Nick asked cautiously.

I shook my head to clear my mind, "Y-yeah I'm fine..." I said,

"Okay..." He looked at the others.

Ever since I was young, I had this condition where my rage would overwhelm me and usually someone got hurt, it was quite scary. I walked over to Ellis, he had scratches all over his body and he still was unconscious. I sighed and picked him and his weapon up, "Come on, the safe house can't be too far from here." I followed the small creek,

"Are you sure your okay to walk?" Coach asked,

"I'm fine." I said. We made it to the bottom of a hill,

"Up here." Coach said, running up the hill.

At the top of the hill was a parking lot, "We're here!" I exclaimed and limped ahead.

"Ah! Help!" Nick shouted from behind, I turned to see him being carried down the hill by a smoker,

"Nick!"

"You guys go, I'll get Nick." Coach said.

It was apparent that this team was falling apart and we have only known each other for a few days! I limped to the saferoom, Rochelle followed behind me. Once I was inside I carefully laid Ellis on the floor and grabbed a first aid kit,

"What's the damage?" Rochelle asked,

"Hm..." I moved his arms and legs, nothing wrong there. Carefully I pulled off his shirt, and I liked that view. Ellis wasn't over muscular like a body builder, but he was kinda like Adam Levine muscular. (and Adam Levine is sexy.) Gentley I touched his ribs, trying not to touch any opened wounds from the damn hunter,

"His rib is broken, but its only one. Other than that he just has scratches." I diagnosed almost like a professional doctor.

"Well, he's in no condition to travel." Rochelle replied as Nick and Coach walked in, Nick has a red mark around his neck from the smoker tongue.

This trip won't end well at this rate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This is exciting!" Darcy exclaimed, jumping up and down in her spot in line,

"Darcy! Calm yourself." I said, holding her down,

"I can't wait to go on the screaming oak." She said,

"Ha yeah, and maybe you won't wet yourself like the last roller coaster." I joked,

"That was one time!" She defended,

"One time is all it takes for a joke." I smirked,

"What ever, the lines moving." She changed the subject. The line moved up and we paid to go inside, "Whoo! Lets go!" Darcy exclaimed and dragged me to a ride.

***Present***

I sighed as I knelt next to Ellis, putting peroxide on his scratch wounds, "We're all going to die before this day is over." I said, it was apparent that the only person not hurt in the last few days was Coach. Ellis groaned and opened his eyes, he had the palest blue eyes I've ever seen, they almost looked gray,

"S-Sophie?" He asked,

"Hey Ellis, glad to see you're okay." I said in a soft voice,

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up a little,

"Well, you were hit by a tank and broke a rib, so you'll be in pain for a while, and a hunter scratched the shit out of you, so that's what I'm tending to right now." I replied, dabbing the rag with peroxide. The others conversed on the otherside of the saferoom, I applied the rag to a cut. Ellis winced, "Sorry." I mumbled,

"It's okay." He smiled at me,

I smiled back, "Okay, I'm just going to put some peroxide on your..." I looked at the giant claw mark on his chest, "Chest, and then the smaller ones on your neck and face and you should be good." I said,

"Thank you Dr. Sophie." He smirked, I giggled in response.

After I finished putting peroxide on his chest I wrapped it up with gauze, then moved on to his neck and face, "Mind if I take off your hat?" I asked,

"Nah go ahead." He said. I pulled it off of his head, he had sandy brown hair that was not to short but it wasn't terribly long either, he looked at me, "I didn't know you had freckles on your face."

I blushed, "I'm from Florida, I spend a lot of time in the sun." I put the rag on a cut on his neck. He hissed at the pain, "I'm sorry." I looked at his face and noticed he had freckles too,

"It's okay... I think your freckles are cute." He winked. He was flirting with me, I could tell because I was probably blushing so hard I looked like a tomato. Ellis chuckled,

"What?" I asked,

"Your face is red."

"Sorry." I can't control my emotions! Curses! I leaned closer to his face to clean up a cut on his forehead, he seemed to blush harder than I did,

"Ew! Get a room you two!" Nick shouted,

"Shut up Nick, I'm trying to help him." I said,

"Mmhm, that's why your face is like, three inches from his." I rolled my eyes, "I should burn him and feed him to the zombies."

Ellis laughed, " Yeah." I looked over to see Rochelle scolding Nick, it was kinda funny.

I put a few bandades on some of the major cuts, "There... Hopefully they don't get infected..."

"If I ever became a zombie, would you kill me?" He asked, almost seriously,

"I don't think I would ever have the heart to do it, I'd probably let you kill me... Or turn me into a zombie too." I groaned and leaned against the wall. My legs were a dark red color and they hurt worse than a third degree burn (and those hurt!), "I hate zombies." I yawned,

"You tired?" Ellis asked,

"Yeah, but we can't stay here-" he pulled me over so I was lying across his legs,

"Shh... Just go to sleep." He said. It seemed a little creepy at first, but I decided that there were only five people left on earth who really gave a shit about anything. I slowly fell asleep in his lap, drifting away from a world that seemed like a distant nightmare.

"Sophie, it's time to leave." Ellis' gentle voice brought me out of sleep,

"Huh? How long was I out for?" I asked, stretching,

"Only a half hour." He said, playing around with my braided hair,

"I put some more aloe on your legs." Rochelle said,

"Thanks." I muttered and slowly got up, they did feel better, except my feet still killed. I grabbed my gun and looked around at the saferoom where there was a poster hanging on the wall, "Oh man, we missed the Midnight Riders?!" I asked, rippin the poster off the wall,

"You know them too?! Am I the only one who doesn't know who they are?" Nick asked,

"You're a loser, that's why you don't know them." I said with a smirk,

"What ever, let's just get going." He murmured,

"You know the Midnight Riders?" Coach asked,

"I know of them." I said, "Best light show I ever did see."

"I know right." Ellis said,

"Come on guys." Rochelle said, opening the door.

We walked into the amusement park, "Wow, this place looks..."

"Sad?" I finished Coach's sentence,

"Well actually I was going to say shittier."

"Compared to the last time I was here, it is."

"Zombie apocalypse's will do that to places." Nick chimed in,

"Yeah..."

"This way." Coach led. I limped behind the others with Ellis staying with me,

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" He asked,

"Are you?" I asked back,

"I know I shouldn't be walking."

"I know, me too, but we can't hold the team back, especially if we want to get out of here." I said, looking at all of the empy booths with stuffed animals hanging around.

Ellis sighed, "I'll hang on if you do." He smiled,

"Deal." I smiled back. The sound of crying filled the air as we walked by a shooting game where you can win a gnome, (I don't see why you would want one though) and past a few picnic tables,

"Not again." Nick sighed as Ellis and I joined them,

"We haven't seen her yet, maybe she's not even in our way." Rochelle said, grabbing ammo from a pile.

Everyone did the same, "I hope she's not, we cant afford another injured person." I said,

"Well, we won't know if we don't check." She replied and followed Coach.

Much to our dismay, the witch was blocking our path, we were supposed to go into a storage building, but she was blocking our only entrance. Nick groaned in annoyance, "Why do they always have to be in our way?!"

"Because, we weren't meant to live in this world." I replied,

"Now where do we go?" Ellis asked,

"The way we intended to go." Coach answered,

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that Coach?" I asked, shifting my weight to my left side,

"We might not be able to sneak past her, but..." He looked at me, "She might want a drink."

"I see what you're getting at." I smirked and pulled a molotov and lighter out of my bag, "Light her up." I tossed the items to him. He lit them up,

"Be ready to run." He said and threw the molotov at the witch. The glass shattered and fire engulfed the witch, she screamed and started running at us,

"Run!" Nick shouted.

We all ran in different directions, except me ans Ellis, we ran in the same direction,

"Hopefully she dies before she catches us." I said,

"Yeah.." He laughed nervously.

The witch was running at Coach but she was long dead before she got to him, Ellis and I stopped running, "Thank God no one got hurt." I said, catching my breath,

"Yeah, I think that was the most luck we've had all day." He replied, I nodded.

The group rejoined, "Anyone get hurt?" Nick asked,

"Nope." We replied,

"Weren't you paying attention?" I asked,

"Not really... I was too focused on my own safety."

"At least you were focused." I sighed.

We walked through the storage building and out onto a walkway, "Oh my gosh guys, Kiddieland!" Ellis exclaimed,

"You're a little kid trapped in a mans body aren't you?" I asked, jokingly, "Let me know if you see a cotton candy stand open, I sure could use some real food." I added,

"Ah yeah. Cotton Candy. The wise pharaoh of food. Sittin' atop the food pyramid, passin' judgment on all lesser foods…" Coach said with a dreamy smile on his face. Nick rolled his eyes,

"Stop it Coach, you're making me hungry just listening to you." Rochelle laughed,

"Can we get a move on please?" Nick asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes, "You can't live in the moment can you?"

"Nope."

Rochelle sighed and led us into Kiddieland.

Ellis' eyes literally turned to the size of donuts (mmm donuts) when we walked in to the kids park, "I wanna ride one! Just one! Just lemme ride the Screaming Oak once. Man, when we ever gonna be here again?"

"Sorry Ellis, we are on a timed schedule." Rochelle said,

"Aw man." He pouted,

"You're such a pouter." I laughed, he smiled.

We walked past little kiddie rides to an ally where a witch was sitting, right in the middle, "There's no way around her!" Nick said, angrily,

"Well, there's gotta be a way." Coach said.

The others were trying to find out what to do, I looked at the witch, then at my gun. I switched out my combat rifle with my shotgun then ran up to the witch. She looked at me with her glowing red eyes and growled, slowly standing up, "Ah shut up." I pointed my gun to her face and blew her brains out. The others looked at me incredulously, "Y'all comin?" I asked, switching my guns back, they quickly caught up.

"Hey, there's ammo in this room." Coach called out, we assembled in the room,

"Ooh, there are pills in here too!" Ellis exclaimed and went to grab the bottle. There was a gun shot that was just centimeters from hitting his hand, "Ah what the hell man?!" He exclaimed,

"Stay away from my shit!" A girls voice excaimed fiercely,

"Show yourself!" Nick said,

"Drop your weapons and I will." We all looked at each other, Coach nodded and we did as the girl said,

"There, we dropped our weapons, now will you please show yourself?" Rochelle asked nicely,

"No, that girl still has some stuff."

Everyone looked at me, "No-"

"Sophia! Do it." Nick ordered, I mumbled and put my backpack on the ground,

"And your other weapon." The girl said, I sighed and sat my shotgun down too, "All of them."

I growled and put my sword down, "That's all I have, I swear." I held my hands up,

"Hmm..." The voice said. A minute later a girl stepped out from behind the corner, she looked no older than sixteen and Mexican. She had a blue bandana tied on her head and a long black ponytail hung from it, her skin was practically flawless and her eyes were a christmas green color. The girl wore short jean shorts, a low cut black tank top, and neon blue converse high tops,

"I took orders from a little girl?" Nick asked, outraged. Normally I didn't side with Nick, but this was a rare occasion,

"What's your name miss?" Coach asked,

"Tell me yours first." She said, climbing down to talk to us face to face. She wasn't any taller than 5'3,

"My name is Coach." He said, "This is Rochelle, Ellis, Nick, and Sophia." He gestured to us as he said our names,

"I'm Bianca... Where you folks headin to?"

"Well, we were just about to-"

I elbowed Ellis before he said anything, "Guys, can we talk? Outside?" I asked and picked up my stuff. The gang met up outside, minus Bianca, "I don't know about this girl." I flat out said,

"I don't normally agree with Sophie, but I think she's right, that girl seems... Off." Nick agreed.

Coach gave it a thought, "I don't think we should leave her here."

"Why not?" I asked, Nick chuckled.

Coach gave me a dirty look, "We should see if she wants to join."

"But how do we know if we can trust her?" Rochelle asked, we all looked at Coach,

"Just trust me on this, if that girl does anything suspicious, we'll leave her for dead."

Nick and I sighed, "Fine." I said.

We went back into the room where Bianca was reloading her sniper rifle, "How would you like to join us?" Coach asked her,

"Where you guys headin?"

"Well, we were heading to get evacuated, but since no one but us is here we're gonna think of another plan."

"Alright, I'll join ya." She agreed. Nick grumbled, "Okay, we can get out through that opening in the roof." She went through it, we followed.

"Ugh... I do not like this girl." I mumbled to Nick,

"I know, something about her seems odd."

"We'll have to keep a close watch on her." Nick nodded.

Bianca led us to the top of the giant slide, "Ooh yeah we get to go down the slide!" Ellis exclaimed, "Woohoo!" He sat on his butt and slid down, I laughed and did the same. The others followed,

"That was kinda fun." Rochelle said, suddenly there was a loud roar behind us, "Thanks for jinxing us." I said, getting my gun ready. The tank climbed over the fence in front of us,

"What the hell is that?!" Bianca cried,

"One big ass zombie." I replied shooting at it, she was standing there in shock,

"Shoot it Bianca!" Nick shouted at her. She just stood there as the tank came at us,

"Split up!" Rochelle said.

I ran off to the left, the tank kept moving toward where we were standing, toward Bianca, I sighed infrustration and pulled her out of the way just before the tank punched her,

"That thing is huge!" She cried,

"Shoot it and it won't be a problem." I said shooting at the tank

. It died before it could hurt everyone, "Everyone okay?" Coach asked when we regrouped, "Yeah." Everyone said,

"Bianca?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She said,

"Good, let's go." Rochelle led us up some stairs to a room with some weapons and first aid kits,

"Soph, you got room for more first aid kits?" Nick asked,

"I think I can manage." I pulled my backpack off my shoulder and opened it, "Yeah, we're running low on first aid supplies... And food."

"We're gonna starve before the zombies get us." Nick said, tossing me a couple first aid kits.

Bianca was grabbing some bullets, "So... How long have you been here?" Ellis asked,

"Save it for the safe house." She said,

"Someones testy." I muttered to Nick, he laughed slightly.

Coach led us to the carousel, "You must be this tall to ride, sorry Ellis, looks like we're going in without you." Nick joked,

"Haha very funny Nick." Ellis replied sarcastically,

"You guys better be ready to fight, this things gonna make one hell of a racket. I'm sure the zombies will love that." Coach said, he was standing by the control panel, "Ready?" He asked,

"Yeah!" We nodded,

"Okay." He pushed the button. The carousel came to life, the carnival music blasting on the speakers, the roar of the horde sounded in the distance, then the gate opened,

"Run!" I shouted and ran in. About half way around the zombies started coming in, "We gotta get to the control panel!" I shouted over all of the noise. Too much was going on at one time, zombies chasing us, the carousel blasting its obnoxious music, and the sound of gun fire. The bottom line was that I couldn't concentrate on where I was going or what I was even doing,

"We're almost there!" I heard Ellis shout from behind me. I looked around when I got out of the carousel, there was an open area with picnic tables around, probably a food court area. The rest of the group caught up to me,

"This way!" Coach shouted and took lead, I shot any zombies that came near him. He walked into an enclosed space where there was a control box, he pulled the lever to turn of the carousel, "Got it lets go." He jumped down. We mamaged to kill off the zombies, and all of the special infected too,

"What was that noise?" Bianca asked, everyone looked at her like she was crazy, until we heard it too... A moan from a witch,

"God dammit I'm sick of that bitch!" Nick exclaimed,

"Who?" Bianca asked,

"Well... You'll see." I said walking up the steps. "Of course." I said when I got to the top,

"What is it?" Rochelle asked,

"That damn bitch is blocking the saferoom!" They joined me at the top,

"Oh, she's harmless." Bianca said, approaching the witch,

"Not so fast miss." Coach said, grabbing her, "You don't want to disturb her."

"Yeah, Nick learned that lesson a few days ago." I smirked,

"Shut up, it was an accident. Why can't Sophie just do what she did last time?"

"I don't know... That takes a lot of effort."

"A lot of effort just to walk up to the witch and shoot her in the head?"

"Yep."

"You are unbelieveable."

"Thank you." I started approaching the witch when all of a sudden a gunshot was heard, then the witch screamed and started running toward me. I turned and ran, "Get to te safehouse... NOW!" I shouted as I ran toward them, Bianca had a smirk on her face, that little bitch! The others ran into the safe room, I turned and headed there myself, "Be ready to close the door!" I shouted as I ran, and then dove over some wooden rails into the saferoom. I landed on Ellis and tackled him to the ground (by accident),

Nick closed the door and looked around, "Aw man," he groaned, "We're in the tunnel of love!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I don't know man, that looks kinda fast." Darcy said as we stood in line for the Screaminf Oak roller coaster,

"Aww, someone chicken?" I started clucking like a chicken to make fun of her,

"I am not!" She blushed,

"Then prove it, we'll sit in the front of the rollercoaster, and this time don't pee your pants." I smirked,

"Th-the front?" She stuttered,

"Yeah, unless you're too chicken to do it." I taunted,

"I am not! I'll show you!" She went up to the rollercoaster and sat in the front, I sat next to her and the deal began...

***Present***

"What the hell is your problem?!" I asked Bianca after I helped Ellis up,

"What are you talking about?" She asked, innocently,

"Don't even go there, I saw you shoot that witch as Sophie was approaching it, you were trying to kill her." Nick sided with me,

"You're lying!" She accused,

"Now that I think about it, I did hear a gunshot from behind us." Rochelle said,

"Why would you guys think that I would do that? I'm just trying to get saved like you." She started fake crying,

no one was falling for it, except Coach, "Calm down y'all, maybe we need to rest a little bit, its getting dark out."

"Sounds good to me." Nick said, sitting down.

We got bored so we started playing crazy 8's, "Well... Maybe this time someone will actually save us." I said, laying down the jack of hearts,

"Or it could end like last time." Nick said,

"That ain't no shit." Ellis agreed. Bianca was sitting in the corner reading a book, she liked to be on her own for some reason.

Rochelle yawned, "I think it's time for bed."

"Yeah, I'll take first shift." Coach said getting up.

Everyone situated into a sleeping spot and rested, Ellis was obviously next to me, "Do you think this will ever turn back to normal?" He asked,

"It's hard to say." I said, looking at the tacky wallpaper and pink lights, "Probably not."

"Yeah, it would be a miracle if it did." He sighed, and not long after he was fast asleep. I decided to follow a few minutes later.

"Hey Sophia, wake up." Nick said, nudging me with his foot,

"My turn to take shift already?" I asked, getting up,

"Yeah."

"Okay." I sat up and stretched, "Night Nick." I sat over by the door,

"Night." He said, then fell asleep. About an hour into my shift Ellis shifted in his spot then woke up, "You okay?" I asked in a concern tone,

"Yeah, just an over active mind I suppose."

"Yeah, I know how that can be." I laughed halfheartedly. We sat and talked quietly for a bit,

"Sophia, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I really like you... A lot." He blushed,

I smiled, "Are you embarrassed to admit that you like me?"

"No..." I leaned forward and kissed him. When I pulled away he was speechless,

"It's okay, I like you a lot too." I smiled at him,

"So do you wanna uhm..." He stuttered,

"Date? Of course."

"Uh okay..." He smiled back,

"You should get back to sleep." I said, sitting back,

"Uh... Right." He went back to our corner and slept.

The next morning I woke up before everyone else, Ellis' arm was draped around me, slowly I moved it and got up. Coach was snoring in the corner, and I was surprised that it didn't wake anyone else up. I looked around and saw everyone asleep, I took this as an opportunity to eat my special snacks I have been saving. Quietly I opened the box of twinkies and pulled one out, the taste was incredible! I haven't eaten anything junkie in a few weeks, so this made it feel like I gained 10 pounds in one bite! I ate three more before I decided that it was enough and put the box back.

Right as I did that, Nick woke up, "Sophia?" He asked groggily,

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, I don't have a watch."

"Right." He sat up. We played poker (but had nothing to bet so it was boring) while the others slept,

"I swear Bianca tried to kill me yesterday." I whispered to him,

"I know, I saw her shoot that witch, she has issues... I bet she's infected." He whispered back,

"I quit, let's play something else." I threw my cards down,

"Agreed."

We ended up playing speed (if you dont know what that is look it is, its simple.), "She has issues." I said, throwing down a five,

"Like we said before, we'll keep a close eye on her." He replied, throwing a four then a five. I nodded in agreement.

Finally the others woke up and we got moving through the tunnel of love, "Ugh, this place makes me wanna throw up!" Nick exclaimed,

"I know, it looks like my Aunt Berta decorated the place." I said, and when my Aunt Berta decorates, it is not pretty.

Coach led us to the right, "Come on people, the less we complain the faster we can get the hell outta here."

"Yeah yeah." Nick said.

We waked through the tunnel, "The zombies must have given up on finding love." Nick joked on account of the lack of zombies that were in the tunnel,

"Into the swan maintenance room of love." Coach said, leading us into a storage room where the swans came from. This zombie apocalypse seemed to get weirder and weirder every place we went, Ellis smiled at me, I smiled back. A few minutes later we were in a room with a hole in the floor, "Okay, down there." Coach directed,

"Are you insane?!" Bianca exclaimed,

"Quit complaining and go!" I pushed her in, "Anyone else object?" I looked at them, no one said anything, "Good." I said, satisfied. Coach went in, then me, then the others, "This ways blocked." I said looking behind us,

"This way." Coach led us forward.

Not seconds later did a faint cry fill the air, "Oh not again." Nick grumbled,

"Hey, she just wanted somebody to love." I joked,

"Be careful guys." Coach warned.

Lucky for us the witch wasn't in our way, she was sitting off to the right wall, "If we walk quietly against the left wall, maybe we won't disturb her." I whispered,

"Good idea." Rochelle said. Bianca went first, followed by Nick, Ellis, Me, Rochelle, then Coach,

"That wasn't so bad." Ellis said,

"And look, an exit!" I pointed to a hole in the wall. We walked through it to reveal an open area with a roller coaster ahead, "Oh man, the Screaming Oak!" Ellis and I exclaimed at the same time,

"Let's check it out." Coach led us through a room to the coaster. Ellis beamed like a little kid looking in a candy shop window,

"This is so exciting," he said,

"It's blocked, doofus." Bianca said with her bitchy attitude,

"Oh shut up you bitch." I said,

"Quit bickering you two, we have an issue." Coach said, standing by a panel,

"What is it?" Rochelle asked,

"In order to get through we-"

"We get to ride the coaster?!" Ellis asked,

"Well, more like walk the track."

"It's a good thing this track doesn't have any loops." I sighed in relief,

"It's gonna be a pain in the ass to stay on the track and fight the zombies though." Nick said,

"Everyone ready?" Coach asked, we nodded.

We all hauled ass down the track, I wasn't really paying attention to the track, but I heard Bianca scream out in pain, a hunter was attacking her, I shot the hunter and helped her up, "Come on, we're almost there!" I shouted and ran down the hill and back up into a tunnel. Something grabbed me from behind, I jumped and quickly spun around to see Ellis, "Don't do that, you scared me!" I punched his shoulder,

he laughed, "Sorry." He kissed me again,

"Come on, we gotta turn off that alarm." I smiled and ran out of the tunnel.

Rochelle beat us to the alarm, "Saferoom is just ahead." She said, we waited for the rest to join us before moving on down into the Saferoom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Darcy, you can't even tell." I said through the door of the stall in the bathroom, she lost the bet we made and now shes too embarrassed to come out.

She still wouldn't come out, "No, you'll laugh."

"I promise I won't, that was one time and I'm done laughing."

"You promise no one will notice?"

"Darcy, you're wearing black shorts, no one is gonna notice."

"Fine." She came out of the stall,

"Come on, let's go see the horses at the barns."

"Okay." She smiled.

***Present***

Bianca looked like crap, she had cuts and scratches everywhere, "Come on, we have to heal you." I said,

"No, I don't need it."

"Yes you do." Rochelle argued,

"You need to take off your shirt so we can heal you."

"No!"

I forcibly took off her shirt and saw the most surprising thing, "Oh. My. GOD! She's infected!" I pointed to the bite mark on her side,

"No, I'm immune, I promise!"

"Oh my god... I knew it!" Nick exclaimed,

"Shut up Nick!" She growled and pounced on him like a hunter.

Everyone stared in disbelief, "You have to leave or we will kill you." Coach said, pointing a shotgun at her,

"I'll go! Please don't kill me!

" "Then leave, now!" I said, whipping her shirt at her.

She put it on and ran out the door, I helped Nick up, "We shouldn't leave her, he said, she can tag along, he said." Nick grumbled, referring to Coach's biggest mistake,

"I'm sorry y'all, I guess I should have listened."

"Ya think?" I asked, reloading my weapon,

"I think the most shocking thing about that was that Nick was right." Ellis said,

"Watch it overalls."

"Do you think we're almost there?" I asked,

"Yeah, I have an idea." Coach said,

"What is it?" Rochelle asked,

"That's a surprise." He said with a smile,

"I hate surprises!" I groaned, Ellis shoved me playfully,

"Come on, let's go." He said,

"I'm comin." I picked up my gun.

We headed down an alley towards a pavilion, "C'mon Coach! Can't you tell us?" I begged,

"Sorry, I won't tell you." I growled, Ellis wrapped an arm around my waist,

"It's okay, who doesn't like a good surprise."

"Me." I stated and walked out of the pavilion, "Bumper cars anyone?" I asked as we approached cars scattered around,

"Through here." Rochelle led us through a back door which took us to a back alley guarded by shrubs,

"There's an opening up ahead." I started walking forward,

"Wait." Nick put a hand on my shoulder to stop me, "Did you hear that?" Behind the bushes there was a low growl, like, really low, "Bushes don't growl." Nick stated,

"Good job Nick." I said sarcastically then rolled my eyes,

"Just be cautious, it could be a hunter." Rochelle said and walked ahead, I doubt that a hunters growl was that low. We followed behind Rochelle, who turned the corner, then flew back a couple of feet,

"I don't think that's a hunter!" I exclaimed as the tank came rumbling towards Ellis, Nick, and I. Coach snuck around the tank to go help Rochelle who was lying in a limp heap on the ground, "Aah!" I shouted as I shot at the monster. Finally it was down and it didn't put up much of a fight, unlike the other ones, "Is she okay?" I asked, running up to Coach who was holding Rochelle's limp, unconscious body,

"She's still alive, but I think she's hurt real bad, we have to get to the safe room and quick."

"There's one down there." Ellis said and walked up to a metal fence, way to tall for us to climb,

"Looks like its the entrance to the stadium." I replied,

"Looks like that's where we are headin." Coach said and took the lead,

"Wait, Coach." I stopped him,

"What?"

"Why don't someone else take lead for once? I mean, you can't shoot with Rochelle in your arms like that."

he gave me a stern look, then his expression softened, "You're right, Nick, you take lead." DAMMIT! That wasn't what I was expecting at all! I was supposed to take lead! Nick smirked as he went ahead of us, "We'll have to cut through the barns." Coach directed, Nick nodded and led us to the barns.

I almost cried at the sight of half eaten horses lying around here and there, it was sad "There's the exit." I said, pointing to a door that led outside,

"Are you sure?" Nick asked,

"Yes Nick! It's the only way out." I growled,

"Just checking." he walked out.

"Good job Nick, we're blocked in!" Ellis exclaimed when he looked around and saw nothing but fencing, "Now what?" they started bickering while Coach and I looked around for a way out.

While nobody was watching I climbed up some boxes that were piled up onto the roof of the barn, I whistled to get their attention, "Hey Nick, ever stop to think that we could go over the barns?" he death glared me, I smirked,

"Good idea Sophie." Coach said and carefully climbed up. Once everyone else was up, Nick still took lead, I guess my idea wasn't good enough to impress Coach. I stayed close behind Nick though as we jumped down and went to the gates to the stadium,

"We're going to have to flip the switch to open the gate, but it's gonna draw one hell of a crowd." I said walking up to the tall metal gates,

"If that's the only way then have at it." Coach said,

I nodded, "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do this." I flipped the switch.

Zombies came pouring in in a matter of seconds, I had trouble watching my back... and everywhere else around me, Coach was having troubled between shooting and protecting Rochelle, so I covered him as well.

"The gates are opened!" Nick shouted,

"Go! I'll hold them off." I said, still shooting zombies from behind,

"But Soph-" Ellis went to protest but I cut him off,

"I'll be fine, just go." He looked at me with the saddest blue eyes but nodded and followed the others through the gate. I shot anything that threatened from behind as I walked backwards through the gate, after I finished there was nothing in front of me, probably because the others took care of it, so I walked toward the safe room.

I felt a rush of air fly past me, but nothing was in sight, I looked around then continued. It happened again, then I was tackled to the ground, but nothing was there, I got up and started to run. Something grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the dumpster, really hard. It was a hunter, wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves cut off, "Miss me?" it scowled and pulled off its hood,

"B-Bianca?" I choked, she looked the same, except she was paler, and had scratches on her face like she just got into a fight. Two other hunters were standing behind her, one was wearing a dirty pink hoodie, the other purple, they both pulled off their hoods, both were girls. They reminded me of the popular girls at school, the ones you wanted to avoid at all costs,

"Like my new gang, they belonged to a group too, both outcasted, like the way you guys outcasted me!" she slammed my head against the dumpster, "I will kill every last one of you, and I think I'll start with that pretty little southern boy you were falling for, Ellis right?" She snickered,

"Y-You leave him alone!" I tried to kick her but she quickly reacted and caught my leg with her other hand.

"Someones a little testy." she smirked and tightened her grip on both her hands. There was a snapping sound, followed by a white hot pain in my leg, I gasped, but couldn't breathe. Slowly my vision faded and the last thing I remember was Bianca dropping me on the ground, and screeching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I do not understand,

I can not comprehend,

the chills your body sends,

why did it have to end,

I'm taking time to think and

I don't think it's fair for us to

Turn around and say goodbye

I have this feeling when I

Finally find the words to say

But I can't tell you if you turn around

And run away, run away..."

I screamed in the crowd as Adam Levine sang the song Runaway, it was my favorite song ever. Darcy and I stood right in front of the stage, I loved Maroon 5, I had all their songs on my iPod and knew everything there was to know about them, "Oh my god I can't believe we got backstage passes!" I cried

"I know!" Darcy exclaimed. We screamed so hard at the concert that by the time we got to meet them our voices were gone... It was the greatest night ever.

***Present***

My mind was numb, along with my body, no pain, no gain. From what I could feel, I felt like a rag doll, people could throw me around and I probably couldn't feel it. Suddenly someone was moving me and I gained feeling, "I just hope shes okay." Ellis said, my heart fluttered when I heard his voice,

"She can't move on that leg at all." Rochelle said, I was glad to hear she was okay, unlike me,

"I shouldn't have left her behind, I should have stopped her."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Sophia is stubborn, she always wants to prove that she's strong and tough, and that she can make it in this world." Nick said, he was actually comforting him. What he said wasn't all true,

"But she needs someone to protect her, no matter what." I felt his arm tighten around my waist. I think Nick walked away to talk to the others, Ellis pressed his lips against mine, they were soft and gentle, it made me breathless but brought me out of my numbness. I put a hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss, he grabbed my hand and pulled away, "I'm glad you're okay." He smiled,

"Yeah, I'm glad I am too." I smiled back. The others were talking on the other side of the room, on the floor, "How long was I out for?"

"Hours... Not sure how many, but I found you lying by the dumpster, I thought you were dead."

I cuddled to his chest, "I'm sorry I scared you like that."

He ran a hand through my hair, "It's okay, I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled up at him.

We were sitting around playing cards after we ate a little more food, "Hopefully we can get going in the morning." Coach said, he wasn't playing cards, he was just keeping watch,

"Well I'm going to bed." Rochelle said, Nick nodded in agreement and they laid down.

Ellis and I went into a corner of the room that was hidden from everything else, "You know, they're gonna get the wrong impression." I said, pulling out my blanket,

"It's not like we would do anything, I'm not that kind of person."

"I know." I laid on the sleeping bag and covered myself with the blanket. Within minutes Coach was already asleep with the others, Ellis was telling me about him and his buddy Keith. I laughed, "He reminds me of my friend Darcy."

He smiled and looked at me, I kissed him again. He pulled me close to him, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. We got so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize until we pulled away that we were both shirtless, "Oh uh..." He blushed,

I smiled, "It's okay." I kissed him quickly, "Let's just go to bed."

"Uh yeah... Right." I curled up under the blanket and went to sleep.

I kept dreaming about Bianca and her group of huntresses, about what she said about Ellis. The memory of it all made me wake up, everyone was still asleep, Ellis was lying on his stomach and was lightly snoring. I smiled and cuddled up next to him, falling asleep instantly.

When I woke up the next morning I could hear Nicks annoying laughter, "What is so funny?" I asked, sitting up,

"Nothing... I was just trying to figure out how you and Ellis didn't keep anyone awake last night."

"We didn't do that!" I blushed and put my shirt on,

"Mmhm, that's why you two were shirtless?"

"We didn't do anything! I swear."

He smirked at me, I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Hey, your secret's safe with me."

"Whatever, I don't have a secret." I mumbled and sat back.

Finally everyone woke up and Ellis helped me up, "How is this going to work? What's your 'Big Plan'?" I asked, using the air quotes for emphasis,

"We're gonna throw a concert." The room fell silent at Coach's idea, "What's wrong?"

"That's a crazy idea!" I exclaimed,

"Coach, it would be a good idea if two of us weren't injured." Rochelle said,

"Well it's the only way we can notify the helicopter pilot."

"I don't know..." Rochelle seemed unsure, I didn't even notice that there was a helicopter going by... Oh well,

"I think that seems like a good plan." Nick said,

"No one likes a kiss-ass Nick." I said, he stuck his tongue out at me,

"Well, unless anyone has a better plan." Coach crossed his arms and looked at everyone. Nobody said anything, "I didn't think so." He grabbed a gun off the table, "Let's go." He opened the door.

I looked at Ellis, "It's okay Sophie, I can carry you." He picked me up,

"Ellis-" I started,

"It's fine, we can work together, like teammates do." He smiled and followed the others.

We made our way to the open stadium, "Be careful." Nick warned, "It's wide open."

Everyone nodded and split up. Ellis took me up to the stage, "Oh man." He looked around,

"What?" I asked,

"This is so cool!" I rolled my eyes, "I'm gonna set you down, I think I see some supplies over there that we need."

"Okay." He gently sat me on the stage floor and walked over to a control booth, I examined my leg. It was definitely broken... No doubt about that, the only thing Rochelle came up with was a splint, which I was grateful that she came up with that. I couldn't imagine what my leg looked like before she set it, the thought of it made me shudder.

Ellis walked up to me with some pills and shots, "How's your leg?"

"Eh... It hurts, a lot, but you know..."

He smiled, "I've got something for you." He pulled the cap off of a shot,

"Woah, wait a minute Ellis."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not a big fan of shots... They creep me out!"

"C'mon Sophie, it's the only thing that'll make your leg better."

I sighed inwardly, "Fine, but make it quick."

"Alright... Wait, what's that?" He pointed behind me,

"What?" I looked behind me. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my thigh, "GAH!" I exclaimed,

"All done." He smirked, "See, that wasn't so bad."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't even know." He helped me up, "It will temporarily take the pain away from your leg so you can stand on it."

"Thanks." I grabbed my gun. My leg still hurt, but not as bad as before, which was good... I guess. I limped off the stage over to the seats,

"Okay, let's start her up." Coach called to me,

"Gotcha!" I walked up to a control panel at the top of the stadium. It had buttons and switches all over it, I wasn't sure what to press, so I pressed them all. The lights on the stage lit up, "Ellis, you're on!" I called out to him, he gave me a thumbs up and pushed a button. Music started blasting on the speakers, followed by the sound of the horde in the distance, a big one too. I took a step back, "Ah hell..." I gripped my gun tighter.

The horde here was worse than when we were trapped in the mall, zombies came from everywhere... Almost like they respawned out of nowhere, "Agh! Where the hell are they all comin from?!" I asked, fighting my way down the stadium steps,

"I don't know." Nick replied, covering me,

"Thanks." I said and headed down the stairs again. On the ground by the stairs was a gas can, I picked it up, "Nick!" I called up to him,

"What? I'm kinda busy!" He turned toward me,

"Light em up!" I tossed the gas can at him. He caught it, threw it aside, and shot it, the can erupted into flames, I nodded in satisfaction and headed toward the stage.

Ellis was doing a pretty good job defending himself up on stage, "Need any help?" I asked, shooting a zombie that was behind me,

"Nah, I'm good up here." He replied, shooting a couple zombies. I nodded and went back to the seating area. There were rafters that rose high above the stadium, that gave me an idea. I climbed onto the rafters to find a sniper rifle laying there, I picked it up and started sniping from above.

A few minutes later the sound of the tank filled the stadium. I quickly climbed down, ditching the sniper on the way. The tank was heading toward Nick, who wasn't too far from me, "Need help?" I asked, shooting at the tank,

"Thanks." He said. We didn't know where the others were, but it didn't matter, Nick and I actually worked together to take it down ourselves, "Good job." He smiled at me,

"Thanks." I went to walk back but my leg felt an instant pain and I fell,

Nick caught me and helped me up, "Are you okay?"

"No... My leg..." I winced. He sat me down and reached into my backpack, "Wait, Nick..."

"What?"

"I don't want to die of a drug overdose, I'll be fine."

He gave me a worried look, "You sure?" I nodded and partially stood up. He sighed and ran off, I went in the opposite direction.

Zombies still flooded the place, I limped and shot, somehow ending up away from the others. I was just on my way back when a barrage of specials came at once, one tackling me. No surprise to find out that it was Bianca, "Hello again my friend." She smirked,

"Get off of me!"

"Hm... I don't think I will." I tried to break free from her grip but she was too strong. She picked me up by the front of the shirt and threw me down the stairs. I tumbled down until I hit the bottom and banged my head on the cement. When I pulled myself up I was dizzy and couldn't think straight. Bianca jumped down next to me and started throwing me around the stadium, she picked me up one last time, "I think it's time for me and my friends to pay a visit to that boy toy of yours." She threw me across the stadium one last time, I landed in front of the stage where everyone could see me.

My bag spilled open, revealing my secret food and water supply, "What's this?" Nick asked, picking up a twinky, "You've been hiding food and water on us?!"

"Not... Now Nick." I groaned, trying to get up, "No, why were you hiding food from us?"

"It doesn't matter, we can discuss it when this is over!"

He glared at me, threw the twinky down, and stormed away. I got up and picked up my bag, after putting everything back, "I gotta find Ellis." I told myself and limped off. He wasn't on the stage anymore which frightened me, "Ellis? Ellis!" I called,

"Help!"

I heard him cry out, his voice was far away. I turned and saw he was being carried away to the roof tops, by a hunter. I growled and pulled a shot out of my bag, "That bitch is gonna pay." I injected myself with the medicine and got a sudden burst of energy. Bianca was still hopping away, I jumped into the stadium seats (from the ground... Which was pretty cool) and ran toward them. She landed, facing away from me, and didn't notice I was there until I attacked her from behind.

Ellis went falling down a few stairs, but he was okay, "I knew you'd come back to save him." Bianca growled,

"Can it bitch, I'm going to kill you."

"Then we have the same understanding." She pounced at me, I dodged and punched her in the face. She growled, "It seems your health boost has made you stronger... Only temporarily."

I kicked her then attacked her. We threw punches and fists, and even pulled some hair for a bit until my leg started hurting again, and she could sense it. She picked me up and threw me down as hard as she could, I could feel the wind being knocked out of me, "They should have left you in the dumpster to rot." She stomped on my chest, which resulted in a cracking sound, then walked over to Ellis who was still on the ground.

She picked him up, "At least I have two of you." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me. I felt hopeless, until I saw a way out, she had Ellis thrown over her shoulder so that his face was by hers, but his waist was away from her face.

Strapped to his waist was our ticket to freedom, I reached up and grabbed the pistol, "Not today bitch!" I exclaimed and landed a single bullet to the back of her head. She fell to the ground instantly, "Ellis!" I crawled over to him,

"Sophie?" He looked at me,

"I'm right here."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

He smiled at me, "Never better." He got up, "Let's finish this thing together." He helped me up.

I groaned and almost collapsed again, "My... Leg." It wasn't the only thing that was hurting, but I didn't tell him that,

"Sorry." He picked me up, "Come on, the helicopter's here." He started running to the other side of the stadium.

We were almost there, "Ellis, look out!" I exclaimed as a rock flew our way, he ducked. The only thing blocking us from freedom was a giant ass tank,

"That thing's blocking the helicopter!" Coach noted. Those three were shooting at it until a screech caught them off guard, a hunter pounced off the rooftop, and started attacking the tank. Everyone stared in shock,

"Guys, hurry!" I shouted, they all came out of their shock and we ran into the helicopter. The doors closed and we lifted off, I took one last glance at that hunter and saw it waving to us, realizing it was the same hunter I saw at the mall.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Next story is now up and running, and what better name to call it than Swamped... Lol im dumb, but feel free to check it out!_**


End file.
